Property Of Dr Harleen Wendy Indiana Jones -9906573-
by 1st female scarlet speedster
Summary: AU/Genderbend•Harleen Wendy "Indiana" Jones is your average young woman... Who already has her PhD in archeology and teaches at Marshall College at the age of 29. She despises her given name and has one too many close calls on her escapades. She fools around with men and loves her beloved wide brim Fedora. How does this all relate? Well, because she's a woman teacher and explorer!
1. Chapter 1

So this is an idea, I just started on the story and its in the making of the first chapter, I recently got really into Indiana Jones and decided to write a fanfic about it. I wanted it to be AU since all the stories weren't AU.

As as you may have noticed that the title is _"Property Of Dr. Harleen Wendy "Indiana" Jones -9906573-". _If that sounds familiar, it's because it was on the 2008 edition of the complete Indiana Jones collectors movie set. It was seen in a picture with a crate with Indy's hat and whip hanging off the edge of the crate. The words on it said _"Property Of Dr. Jones 9906573". _

Because of my love of the movies, I wanted to create something unique and out came this idea to Genderbend the characters. Not all, but most. I thought that it was interesting.

But anyways, my point being is that I wanted to get this idea out there for people who were interested.

_**Please follow this story if you would like to read the first chapter in the near future.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The REAL First Chapter

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone! I am _'first female scarlet speedster' _and this is my very first Indiana Jones fanfic!

So here's a little backstory, since I was little, I was alway afraid of the Indiana Jones ride at Disneyland Park California. But recently I went on it and my father decided to forced me to watch the movie again. The first time I watched Raiders was when I was very young and after that, I was deathly afraid of anything Indiana Jones. I didn't watch it since. But when my father forced me to watch the first one, I actually kind of enjoyed it. Then we watched Temple, and I absolutely fell head over heels with the Indian Jones series. I then continued to watch the remain two, Last Crusade and Crystal Skull in one day. Then I was all like, I need to make a fanfic.

So here we are.

* * *

_This story is AU, it focuses on the Indiana Jones 'theory - all the characters are the same - but the difference is some of the characters are **GENDERBENDED**. As for example, Marion Ravenwood is now 'Mars Ravenwood' and Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones Jr. Is now 'Harleen Wendy "Indiana" Jones'. Do you see where this is going? But all the other characters are pretty much left how they were intended to be._

_Harleen Wendy "Indiana" Jones is an idea that I had come up with thinking about if Indy was a girl, how would that change the perspective of the entire character? So bais ally what is happening is that I'm taking the evens of which Henry "Indiana" went through and putting it into a girl's perspective. Of course boys and girls don't act the same, so Harleen "Indiana" is going to have slightly different characteristics then Henry "Indiana". _

_I hope that you enjoy this idea! And if you have any questions or comments about the story, please comment it!_

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I SWEAR, IF I OWNED INDIANA JONES, I WOULD BE MAKING A FIFTH MOVIE RIGH NOW._**

* * *

**MARSHALL COLLEGE, NEW YORK 1928**

**•**

"Dr. Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She whipped her head around to face the man who approached her, when she saw who it was, she smiled, "Mars Ravenwood, I hoped to meet you one day." When she looked at him, all she saw was her mentor, Abner Ravenwood.

They briefly shook hands.

"After all these years, we've never met. Even with you spending hours upon hours, expedition after expedition, we never seemed to get the time to meet. What a shame." She couldn't agree more with that statement, he was definitely a pretty boy, and she wouldn't have passed up on this one.

"Dr. Jones, if I may ask so bluntly, what have you and my father been doing over these past few weeks?" She stiffened slightly. What she really did was fight off the supposedly dead ancient Mayans whom supposedly were still alive and protecting the Idol of Prosperity. And Mr. Ravenwood thought it was going to be easy, she hated that man sometimes...

"Dr. Jones?"she blinked a few times before answering him again, "Pardon, what did you ask me?" She fixed the glasses that were sliding off her nose. "What are you and my father doing?" She was fixed under his gaze, she's handled worse before, "The basics of Geology, Archeology, and Osteology, I needed a refresher." She smiled her 'professor' smile to him. He must've bought it because he soon lightly nodded his head. "The basics, huh?" She watched him slide his hands into his pocket.

He sounded hesitant, but she reassuringly smiled at him.

She pulled out her pocket watch, something that women never really had, and check the time, "Excuse me, Mr. Ravenwood-" "Mars, please." She smiled... just a little impolitely and continued, "I'd love to speak with you longer, Mars, but I do have a class to attend to." She curtly turned on her heel, but before she could take two steps, she felt a large hand on her shoulder, "After your class, is there any possibility that... You know..." He drifted off, but he didn't need to finish the sentence for her to know what he meant, "You want to get coffee with me after." She finished the sentence for him and raised an eyebrow. "Ye-yeah, how did you know?" He scratched the back of his head. "I have experience." She winked at him.

She could almost hear the faint coming on him while she walked away... with a smirk splattered on her lips. She'd definitely think about keeping this one.

* * *

"Archeology is based solely upon facts. We look for solid evidence, where the truth is a philosophical statement which is not always proven. " she scratched 'The Archeological Theory' on the chalk board., "Philosophy can be many things, but it's never a part of archeology. If you want to learn about the truth, go to Mr. Petterson's class down the hall."

It was definitely dry sense of humor, but the class - mostly made up of boys ranging from Freshmen to Graduate students - laughed at the comment. She faced the board again and wrote down 'Facts'. "Facts is what makes a statement permanently proven to be correct - that's the simple way of saying it. Never does a good archeologist look for the unproven truth, but they look for the infinite value of a fact." She sliced a line underneath the word 'fact' on the chalkboard.

The bell rang at a perfect time, "Don't forget to read chapter thirteen and fourteen on The Archeological Theory. It's due on my desk tomorrow morning ." She walked behind her desk shuffling through papers looking for her next assignment. She watched as four boys left an apple on her desk, "Thank you." She said without looking up.

Soon enough all the students had left the class, well almost all.

"Hey there, babe." A slurred and nasty voice spit out at her. She looked up from her papers pausing for a moment, wonderful, she has to deal with him, "Cory Cullinan, have you been drinking?" She didn't even have to ask. "Of course not, doll..." He leaned over the desk nearly falling flat on his face. "Come a little closer honey, lemme kiss ya." He started to reach out for her and leaned over even more. She didn't even flinch, she just rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist twisting it around until knew it had reached its limit. "Ow ow ow! You bitch! Let go!" He screeched and screamed, she didn't even bat an eyelash. "Now you listen to me kid, don't go messin' round with your teachers." She warned him in a very intimidating voice. She released his wrist slightly shoving and sending him tumbling backwards into the chairs.

"You bitch! I'm older than you! What kind of school hires a girl as a teacher?" He slurred again. She was just about to leave the room with her bag in hand when he stated something that made her very unhappy. "Mr. Cullinan," she started off calmly, "Do you know how many years of study it takes to get a PhD?" She calmly took off her reading glasses and tucked it into her shirt while turning around to face the man, "Heh, nope." He stated in his drunken form, "Of course not." She curtly replied, "Ten years of my life, gone with studying." She turned around to face him with a straight face.

"Hehe... You problem..." He spat. She swore she could feel her eye twitch, she thought about actually hitting him, she'd for sure be fired if anyone found out, but he was so drunk he could barely stand, let alone probably remember anything the next day. "No, my problem is-" she walked over to him and brought her heel in contact with his face, "you."

He stumbled and lost consciousness. She fixed her tightly fit white buttoned down blouse and placed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose. She strode back to the door where she left her bag. She picked it up and walked out of the classroom with a satisfied look on her face.

* * *

"Dr. Jones!"

She whipped her head around for the second time in a day, she turned to see Mars Ravenwood. "Mars." She noted his presence. "I was wondering if you had finished your classes for the day?" He didn't look at her face, but instead everywhere else. She smiled pleasantly taking a hold of the side of his arm, "Yes, we can go and get coffee now." She turned around and started for the exit, she noticed that he hadn't moved an inch when she had walked ten feet, "You coming?" She smiled playfully.

It was like he woke up from a daydream, "Oh yes! Of course!" She looked down and shook her head lightly laughing.

* * *

It was a long and painfully quiet walk to the neighborhood coffee shop, "So, Dr. Jones," it was her turn to interrupt him, "Please, it's Indiana." He raised an eyebrow, "I've always known you by Harleen." He gave her a crooked smile. She held back a scoff at her given name, "Please, it's only a nickname," she wished.

"Indiana..." She felt that he was good enough to let him call her Indy rather than Dr. Jones. "So, what kind of expeditions have you and my father been going on?" She can't catch a break, this man was almost as persistent as she was. "Mars, I do believe that your father's intentions were to keep his outside activities unknown. Even to his own son." She added the last part, but truthfully spoken, she wasn't sure what Abner told his son, if he told him anything at all.

Mars held open the coffee shop door for her, "Ladies first." He smirked at her, and she gave him a irritated side glance, she honestly didn't have time for men. Besides, if he knew the truth about what his father and she did, he wouldn't really think of her as a lady. "Thank you." She said through grind teeth, seriously, no time for it.

They sat down at a round table for two right next to the window with the name of the small shop engraved into the glass. "So Indiana, please, humor me for a brief moment and tell me what my father and you do together." The moment she contemplated whether or not she should answer that, the waiter came, "How y'all doin' today? May I take your order?" Never had she been so grateful for a coffee shop waiter. "Yeah, I'll just have black." She replied slowly hoping to prolong the waiter's visit. "And for you si-" The waiter looked up and spotted Indy. From there, it was like all hell broke loose. "Oh my lands! Dr. Indiana Jones!" The coffee shop waiter was shocked before she squealed.

The urge to cover her ears surfaced instantaneously, but she pushed it back down, "Yes, I do believe that's me." She looked up to the redhead middle aged woman probably in her early forties. "Oh! It's such a pleasure to meet you in person!" She grabbed Indy's hand and shook it vigorously with such strength that she thought she was going to loose her entire arm. "Yes, and it's a pleasure to meet you too... Mrs..." She didn't miss the gold band on her left ring finger. "It's Emily, Emily Boroche. I've heard about the many expeditions you go on! Oh do they make absolutely thrilling stories! Your the best archeologist out there! Not to mention you've made a great impact on women's society!" The whole while, she knew that Mars's eyes popped out of its sockets with surprise. "Yes, thank you very much Mrs. Boroche." Indy was definitely eager for the woman to stop shaking her arm, and as if her wish came true, the woman let go, "I'll go fetch your coffee now!" With that she ran off. 'Thank the heavens...'

Maybe she was no longer happy that the coffee waitress interrupted them. "Well, I guess someone answered your question for you." She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her chair nonchalantly. 'Damn', she thought, 'Why does this ALWAYS happen to me?" She tried not to roll her eyes. "Wait, wait, wait!" He held his hands up as if to stop time, "Your an adventurer?!" He had an awestruck face that seemed to be permanently plastered.

"Ok, when you put it that way, it sounds pretty stupid." She raised an accusing eyebrow at him. "Then what the hell are you?" That certainly didn't sound right, "Excuse me?" He was slowly pushing his luck. "I mean, I mean," he back tracked, "Not to offend you or anything, but what are you if you don't consider yourself an adventurer?" She took a deep breath, "Don't call me an adventurer, I'm an archeologist for heaven's sake. I go on expeditions looking for lost artifacts that will uncover secrets that have been kept for over thousands of years."

He was slightly lost with words when she inspected his face, "Well, by the looks of things, or should I mean, by the sound of things," He gestured to where the middle aged redhead disappeared to in the back, "you go to quite the exciting places..." She has to shake him off, he's really getting annoying and even though she's sometimes world famous for her 'work', she doesn't want Mars to know, she wasn't even sure if Abner wanted his son to know. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but archeology isn't about the thrills."

The coffee shop waitress came hurriedly back with the one cup of black coffee, "Oh! I forgot! What would you like to drink, sir?" She smacked her head and red lined her cheeks with embarrassment. He smiled lightly, Indy had to admit, he was certainly good looking, "No worries, I'll have the same." He gestured to the black mug in front of Indiana. "Yes yes, right away!" With that she rushed off again.

When the waitress left, an awkward silence passed over them, Indy was really starting to feel uncomfortable. She glanced up a clock that was in the corner of the shop and noticed that she was late. She jumped from her chair, "Excuse me, Mars, but I'm late!" She gathered her school supplies and threw a bill on the table before she grabbed the handle of the door. "Late to what?" Mars called to her, "To pick up Short Round!" She flashed him a smile before swinging the door open and running down the street.

* * *

"Shorty, I'm so sorry I'm late! Can your ever forgive me?" She was on her knees sarcastically begging him. Short giggled, "Of course, Dr. Jones, when have I not in the past... Hmm... Let me think..." He sounded even more sarcastic, his heavy accent making it that much more adorable, "Oh yeah, for about the past hundred times." He crossed his arms in a playful manner. The two stood there, Indy crouched and Shorty standing, on the side of the school's entrance. They were currently holding their daily stare down competition, somehow, she could never win. She could barely keep a straight face now, he was just too cute. "Oh good Lord, I give up! You're just too good, Short Round!" She praised him.

"Of course Dr. Jones, if I weren't then I wouldn't be on your team!" He beamed at her, "Well, then, I want to go back home, I dunno 'bout you but I'm starving! C'mon Dr. Jones!" She was probably unconsciously smiling, she loved that boy, maybe because she saw parts of herself in him or maybe it was just because he taught her how to take care of someone besides herself for a change. Whatever it was, all she knew was that she owed her life to little Wan Li.

* * *

The bell rang indicating class was over, all the students started packing their belongings up. "Don't forget, mid terms are tomorrow, read sections three to twelve again if you wish to continue my class. Remember, if you don't pass, you'll no longer be studying in this classroom!" As usual, the mass amount of boys started to file out of the room, a few leaving apples on her desk or giving her one last 'look' before leaving the classroom.

And as usual, Cory Cullinan was last to leave. He, surprisingly, wasn't drunk. He stalked out of the class without so much as a glance thrown at her. She closed and locked the door when all of her students left, she proceeded to plop herself down on her desk seat heavily and sigh.

It had bed a long two months, she was in desperate need of some kind of action, even if it was adventurously dangerous. She's been seeing Mars for about a month now, but nothing serious. She hasn't heard a single word from Abner in two and a half months. The last time she talked to him, he was working on up digging the Ark of the Covenants again. She swore that his obsession with the Ark is unhealthy.

Just as Indy was finally starting to let her mind drift completely from thoughts, someone came barging through the doors, "Harleen! Harleen!" The person runs up to her desk, it's Marcus Brody, "Yes, Marcus?" She looked down at her blouse and fixed its collar. "Well, it's quite the urgent news, as a matter of fact, the museum was wondering if you would like to... Well... Take a little vacation."

* * *

"萬璃！萬璃！去收拾你的東西，我們要離開夏威夷今晚！(Wan Li Wan Li! Go pack up your things, were leaving for Hawaii tonight!)" Indy yells down the hall as she heads to her room to start to pack her things up. She was informed that the US Government wanted her to travel to Hawaii to search for a lost artifact that may still rest there. There wasn't any information on what exactly she would be retrieving but, all she knew was that in return for the unknown artifact, she'd get a handsome reward - delivered in cash - she may add.

"Indy! I got the talent show tomorrow! I'm gonna miss it if I go!" She could hear Shorty whine from his room. At the moment, she was looking all around the living room for her kangaroo hide bullwhip. She already had her wide brimmed fedora placed on her head, her Mark VII British gas mask satchel from her father slung on her shoulder, her Webley Government pistol tucked in its holster on her waist, and she even had a few extra change of clothes in the satchel along with other necessities for such a trip. But all she needed was her kangaroo hide bullwhip, one of her treasured possessions, and it was missing from her side. "Where the hell is my whip?!" She screamed tossing pillow cushions off the couch.

"Indy! Indy! Indy! I don't wanna go!" She could still hear Short Round complaining from his room, she just about had enough, "Well suck it up, kid! You're going whether you like it or not!" She yelled at him from the living room. "But I have to preform "Short Round's Daring Whip!" He screamed back at her. At the word she stopped throwing things across the room, 'Daring Whip'? She ran down the hall and popped her head into Shorty's room. She saw that the paint on the wall was peeling and his fabric was slightly torn, things were thrown all around the room and he was holding her kangaroo hide bullwhip. Her face went from frustrated to 'oh you are so dead right now'. Shorty smiled sheepishly, "Heh... Sorry?"

She shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, "Your definitely coming to Hawaii with me.

* * *

**If you noticed that towards the beginning, I decided to put my version of a scene from "Indiana Jones And The Last Crusade". It was the "archeology is not philosophy" scene. Yes, I realize that its different, but I felt this strong need to put it there. Just a little side note!**


End file.
